maxdockurtmdkfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max is a sentient robotic six-legged dog, created and owned by Doctor Fluke Hawkins. Max is a supporting character in MDK and one of three main characters in MDK 2. He is a playable character in the latter. Appearance and personality Max is a robotic dog who stands upright on two legs that have proper knee joints to allow for bipedal movement. He is not only able to balance on them, but is fully capable of jumping around and running as well without falling over. He has been given an action hero personality, making him enjoy and desire combat, and finds fighting the aliens extremely entertaining. He is not psychotic, however, and is capable of rational thinking, holding a conversation, finding out information. Max was created by Doctor Fluke Hawkins after the Doctor had departed Earth. His original intent was to be a maintenance assistant, and help both the Doctor and Kurt with their daily tasks. He is labeled as a perfect creation. Perfect, as the game defines it, means Max has no intentions of hurting his creator or his affiliates, does not desire conquest, and has no defects in his psyche that would lead to destructive behavior. When the aliens attacked, Max was updated with a new personality to make facing the aliens easier and more efficient. He has since aided Kurt in attacking the aliens, and is unafraid to enter the frontlines. Max is shown as willing to push through hordes of enemies. He is extremely fond of firepower, and shoots down everything in his path. As of MDK 2, Max is constantly smoking a large cigar, but due to his robotic nature, its purpose is likely aesthetic, adding to the action hero motif of his personality. He is shown smoking it at all times in, and even breaks the end off when it builds up too much. Abilities ''MDK'' Max was frequently observed to have piloted a dog-shaped aircraft, providing Kurt with air support when destroying a Mine crawler. Upon the destruction of each crawler, Max would extract Kurt from vortices that would form, and return him safely to the Jim Dandy. ''MDK 2'' Max is the strongest of the trio physically. He has the most health (200 hit points) and greatest firepower. Max is capable of wielding any four weapons at any given time, and has a special Magnum made by the doctor that never runs out of munitions. Max cannot refill his weapons and will simply toss any spent weapons aside to make room for new ones. With four weapons, the player can mix and match the arsenal for the moment, using either just a single weapon by itself, four randomy weapons, or any number of powerful weapons they desire. Max can also pull himself up ledges, and will very quickly pull himself up using his upper two arms. Since the weapons cannot be refilled, Max sadly must decide often whether to use a weapon or save it. Certain weapons can be freely spent with no worry, while other powerful ones (Such as Homing Rocket Launchers) should be saved. If the killer canine comes across a weapon he wants but lacks room for it, he must waste the munitions in a gun already in his inventory to add it. As a result, it is very important to strategize what weapons to use and which to keep. In total, he can only have 7 weapons + the infinite magnum (which cannot be removed from inventory) at any given time, giving him the smallest inventory in the game. Luckily weapons are extremely common, and Max is likely to run over multiple weapons in every room. Due to his high health and penchant for firepower, it is much more common for rooms to contain hordes of enemies, and most, if not all, of Max's stages will require blasting objects apart. Very rarely are puzzles any more complex than breaking things. Max will come across a Jetpack in every stage. Once found, Max will begin running into a series of rooms requiring flying and platforming. These challenges range from jetpack platforming, to destroying things while airborne, to refueling challenges. There are two types of jetpacks overall. Category:Character Category:MDK Category:MDK 2 Category:Heroes